


Zeppelin's Day At The Beach

by Annabeth_Crestfallen_LeMorte



Series: Destiel Daddies [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cranky!Zep, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 13:39:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annabeth_Crestfallen_LeMorte/pseuds/Annabeth_Crestfallen_LeMorte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After much begging, Dean finally caves and takes his daughter to the beach.  The trip doesn't go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zeppelin's Day At The Beach

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine, they remain the property of their respective owners. I'm just borrowing them to play for a little bit. All the stories are done for fun, not profit.
> 
>  
> 
> A _very_ short ficlet based on a now-deleted gif set from tumblr.

Dean calls out to his daughter, “See, Zep, the water’s harmless.  Daddy’s standing in it.” Zeppelin just stands there staring at him.  Dean takes a step closer to the shore and cajoles, “Will you at least wave to the camera, Zeppy?"

He peers out from behind the video camera and waves at her, a huge smile on his face, but his daughter is having none of it, “I wanna take a nap!"

Dean chuckles, taking a few steps closer to his young daughter, “You wanna take a nap?  Aw, baby, but you’re the one that wanted to come to the beach, remember?”

Zeppelin looks up at him in disgust and collapses onto her hands and knees.  She sits down, fingers trailing in the sand and repeats, “I wanna take a nap.”  As Dean watches, tears well up in her eyes and she turns to lie on the wet sand, curling on her side, “I take a nap right here.”

Dean swallows back a laugh, “You take a nap right there?”

She ignores him and pointedly tells him, “Good night.”

Dean shuts off the camera and slings the strap across his chest, crouching to pick up his cranky daughter.  ”Alright, lets go take a nap.”  He straightens and shifts Zeppelin in his arms, tucking her head into his shoulder, “Think we can convince Papa to take a nap with us?"  The only answer Dean gets in a soft snore.  His daughter is already asleep.


End file.
